Aenigma
by Sacchan90
Summary: Sai Zane improvvisamente Mohinder tornò a parlare con il solito fare affabile seppur dal volto – potè notare Sylar  non scomparve l’aria sconfitta, né dagli occhi il velo di stanchezza. E di nuovo Sylar l’avrebbe voluto abbracciare, raccogliere i framment


**A**enigma

**  
Autore:** Sacchan. E sono autrice,grazie  
**Titolo:** Aenigma –o se preferite Enigma. Dovuto non tanto alla storia quanto alla presenza di Sylar-Zane. Ma ci stava tutto  
**Paring:** Sylar/Mohinder quindi una bella Mylar!  
**Rating:** R per la tematica,non tanto per le scene  
**Disclamer:** I personaggi di questa fan fiction sono tecnicamente tutti belli che maggiorenni. Purtroppo non ho diritti di nessun genere sulla serie Heroes,e se li avessi mi terrei Peter-Milo come peluches in camera. Insomma non ricavo un centesimo manco per solidarietà a scrivere questa cosa,ma viene soddisfatta la mia pazzia.  
**Avvertenze:** Storia Slash che implica rapporti tra due uomini,spoiler per l'episodi 15-16.  
**Dediche:** a tutte/i le/i fan di Sylar,di Mohinder e della coppia Sylar/Mohinder. 

L'incessante ticchettio di orologi gli riempiva le orecchie soffocando il silenzio. Era consapevole che era nella sua testa,perché un figlio di un orologio non può che diventare un orologiaio.  
Aspettava solo di avere la certezza che Mohinder,dall'altra parte del muro -nell'altra stanza,si addormentasse per uscire.  
Sentire il battito del cuore di una persona.  
Sentirlo frenetico quando batte in gola per la paura  
Sentirlo lento quando ogni cosa va bene  
Sentirlo dolcemente ritmato concordando con i passi in un parco.  
Sentirlo cessare.  
L'ossessionava quel pensiero,quel potere capace di amplificare le sensazioni che poteva solo intravedere nelle iridi delle sue vittime.  
Doveva solo pazientare e poi avrebbe gettato la maschera di Zane e sarebbe tornato Sylar.  
Gabriel,Sylar,Zane…chissà quante altre identità avrebbe acquisito,chissà forse aveva ragione il signor Bennet a credere che a forza di acquistare capacità il suo DNA era mutato irrimediabilmente compromettendo la sua sanità mentale.  
Ma lui stava benissimo,anzi,più andava avanti più i nuovi poteri lo facevano sentire bene. Lui sapeva di essere speciale,che gli altri lo volessero o no.  
Rimase a lungo sdraiato sul letto,immobile lo sguardo fisso al soffitto,e per un attimo si concentrò sul silenzio che c'era oltre il muro. Quell'apparente silenzio rotto solamente dal rumore degli ingranaggi nella sua mente,quell'ossessionante e ritmico rumore metallico…  
Mohider,a suo avviso, doveva essere crollato sul letto varcata la porta,troppo provato dall'emozione di aver finalmente visto con i suoi occhi qualcosa di straordinario. Ricordava quel metallo che si scioglieva come se fosse stato un semplice cubetto di ghiaccio liquefatto da una fiamma. Ma quella fiamma era la sua mano e non era fuoco,era ben altro. Era l'esempio vivente che l'evoluzione esisteva ancora.  
E Sylar ricordava lo sguardo di pura ammirazione che Mohinder gli aveva donato quando aveva visto cosa sapeva fare. Si era sentito soddisfatto,come al solito. Il ticchettio era ancora perfetto,preciso,naturalmente innaturale.  
Non proveniva un suono dall'altra stanza. La notte era scura e fin troppo silenziosa…in qualche modo infinitamente noiosa.  
Si alzò dal letto,lanciò un occhiata al muro in comune con la stanza di Mohinder,e si diresse verso la porta.  
Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac  
Fuori l'aria era fresca come è giusto che sia in pieno Ottobre. Qualche stella brilava pallida cercando di fari notare nonostante le luci delle insegne che si affacciavano sulla strada. Nuvole rese violacee dalla notte si muovevano lentamente,pigre,oziose.  
Respirò silenziosamente e poi lanciò un'occhiata alla porta della stanza di Mohinder.  
Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac  
Leggermente dischiusa lasciava intravedere un unico filo di luce fioca.Quale pazzo avrebbe lasciato la propria camera alla mercè di chiunque passasse lì davanti? Curioso con una mano spinse la porta che,con un cigolio sospetto,si aprì lentamente.  
Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac  
Mohinder era seduto a gambe incrociate sul letto,le lenzuola grigiastre ancora al loro posto a coprire per bene il materasso. Alcune cartelle erano appilate su un comodino alla sinistra del letto,altre erano poste alla rinfusa davanti ai piedi dell'indiano. I riccioli neri coprivano appena la fronte contratta mentre gli occhi passavano in rassegna nomi e nomi,alcuni de quali venivano segnati con un segno netto di matita nera.  
Sylar entrò lentamente palesandosi nella luce giallastra opaca che avvolgeva le mura della stanza,si guardò intorno un solo istante,poi fissò Mohinder che aveva alzato lo sguardo dalle scartoffie che stava consultando.  
"Zane?" chiese piuttosto confuso.  
Tornando a recitare la parte che si era accuratamente scelto,Sylar alzò un braccio indicando la porta che aveva appena chiuso  
"Hai lasciato la porta aperta…" replicò solamente come debole difesa,il tono calmo come doveva essere per ingannare l'altro.  
Mohinder annuì con un gesto deciso del capo posando sopra tutte le altre cartelle l'elenco scarabocchiato e all'apparenza troppo stropicciato.  
"Ah,si,non amo molto le porte chiuse" esclamò l'indiano come debole scusa,proprio come poco prima si era difeso Sylar.  
Impossibile dire dei due chi avesse cercato la giustificazione più sciocca.  
"Curioso." Commentò semplicemente Sylar lasciando che nella stanza si sentisse solo il rumore dei suoi passi diretti verso il letto dove l'indiano era rimasto seduto.  
Mohinder si guardò un attimo intorno e si limitò a mettersi seduto meglio sul materasso. Sfoggiò un mezzo sorriso in direzione di Sylar cercando di sembrare affabile come lo era stato tutto il giorno.  
Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac  
"Qualcosa non va,Zane?E' piuttosto tardi…" esordì bloccandosi quasi subito non trovando altre parole da aggiungere e aspettando la risposta dell'altro. Non staccò gli occhi dalla camminata di Sylar in sua direzione dimenticandosi apparentemente di tutto il resto.  
" E' piuttosto tardi,si" replicò Sylar con tranquillità fermandosi a pochi passi dall'indiano "Avrei giurato che ti avrei trovato addormentato" concluse con semplicità.  
Mohinder si strinse nelle spalle e con un gesto delle mani indicò le varie cartelle che affollavano la camera.  
"Controllavo chi mancava della lista. Più che altro…" fece una piccola pausa estraendo da sotto la pila sul comodino una cartina stradale "Cercavo di tracciare un ipotetico viaggio..il più breve possibile" ammisse con aria sconsolata. A Sylar risultò stanco come non l'aveva visto nei giorni precedenti,sembrava quasi che si volesse arrendere. E non poteva semplicemente permetterlo perché aiutare Mohinder era il suo passaporto per rintracciare e arrivare ad altre persone con capacità che gli sarebbero risultate utili.  
Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac  
" Hai fretta?" chiese ingenuamente come se fosse la cosa più logica. Poi indicò un angolo del letto libero "Posso?"  
"Ah,si,certo" si sbrigò a rispondere Mohinder allungandosi per spostare alcune delle cartelle poggiate sul materasso in modo da fare più spazio all'altro. " Non è aver fretta,Zane" cominciò dopo un breve sospiro "E' solo che ho la sensazione che più il tempo passa,più sarà difficile rintracciare queste persone" spiegò con tono assegnato afferrando una delle cartelle prima di lasciarla ricadere sulle altre con un leggero rumore.  
Sylar osservò ogni minimo movimento di Mohinder,osservò quell'espressione accigliata e sconsolata,osservò quegli occhi neri diventare colmi di sogni infranti. Avrebbe voluto _abbracciarlo. _Anche se si sarebbe rivelata una mossa ambigua e senza senso. In ogni caso non poteva permettere che Mohinder rinunciasse. Non poteva,era l'ultima speranza che aveva per mettere le mani su quella lista.  
"Mohinder" lo richiamò con voce pacata "Non devi demordere,all'inizio ogni cosa è difficile…"  
"Ma _non_ è il mio inizio,Zane!" lo bloccò l'indiano con tono amareggiato e arreso. Gli occhi neri si posarono sulle scartoffie ancora una volta,a lungo,mentre le parole non sembravano volergli uscire di bocca. Respirò a fondo scrutando le proprie mani come se avessero la risposta ai suoi dubbi,come se fossero più interessanti di qualsiasi altra cosa. Se ammetteva ad alta voce quello che stava pensando avrebbe tradito nuovamente la scelta presa davanti a quel bivio,di fronte a quel bambino che aveva in se ogni risposta.  
E gli sembrò di voltarsi nella sua immaginazione,di vedere la strada percorsa,i suoi insuccessi clamorosi,il dolore e la sorpresa. E quando nella sua mente,in quel viaggio mentale,si voltò di nuovo alla sua sinistra lasciando di nuovo alle spalle il passato,idealmente,vide Zane.  
E le sue orme recenti,appena dietro le sue spalle,erano affiancate da altre,vicine,solidali.  
Fu solo un sogno ad occhi aperti.  
Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac  
"Mohinder" mormorò Sylar scuotendo delicatamente il genetista e stringendogli una spalla. Gli sembrava tutto così inutile,quella recita,quella finta gentilezza. Eppure,nell'inganno,si sentiva vivo.  
"Sai Zane"improvvisamente Mohinder tornò a parlare con il solito fare affabile seppur dal volto –potè notare Sylar- non scomparve l'aria sconfitta,né dagli occhi il velo di stanchezza. E di nuovo Sylar l'avrebbe voluto abbracciare,raccogliere i frammenti di quei sogni e cullarli per ricucirli tra loro.  
"A volte è difficile continuare la ricerca iniziata da mio padre. Appunto,era la sua,non la mia e per quanto mi sforzi di considerarla tale…" si bloccò l'indiano,sorrise amaramente scuotendo il capo. "Ti sembrerà ridicolo,ma sento la sua ombra dietro di me" concluse senza avere il coraggio di guardare l'altro.  
Lentamente Sylar lasciò la presa sulla spalla dell'indiano "Non è strano,né ridicolo. E' così per ogni figlio" commentò e in quel momento lasciò che fosse il suo vero Io a parlare,anzi,fu proprio Gabriel.  
E in quel preciso istante fu Mohinder avere voglia di _abbracciare_ l'altro. Anche se sarebbe stato frainteso,anche se non vedeva una logica.  
" Non so se ci riuscirò a trovarli tutti. Mi sembra di aver imboccato un vicolo cielo" mormorò continuando il discorso logico che aveva iniziato poco prima.  
Sylar scosse la testa interrompendo il soliloquio dell'indiano. Un mezzo sorriso gli curvò le labbra,un sorriso che doveva essere ingannatore,un sorriso puramente falso che però riuscì nel suo intento.  
" Ce la faremo ora che siamo insieme" tentò di rassicurarlo con quel modo fintamente impacciato che aveva sottratto al vero Zane osservandolo solo per pochi minuti. "Infondo l'hai detto anche tu,no?" chiese retoricamente nascondendo le mani nelle maniche della maglietta in un gesto nervoso,quasi un tic. Anche quello finto con maestria. "Ho fatto la differenza,no?" continuò con quelle domande leggermente titubanti.  
Mohinder sorrise spontaneamente a quel fare impacciato di Zane,era anche buffo. Eppure,quello che sapeva fare…era tutt'altro che una sciocchezza.  
Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac  
"Si,hai fatto la differenza" ribadì di nuovo con più sicurezza e con un cenno del capo "Penso anche io che le cose saranno più semplici. Ma di sicuro penso anche che rimangano impossibili" commentò ancora aspramente e deluso dalla sua inutilità. Non riusciva a fare dei passi avanti e il tempo che lo braccava come un cane da caccia con la preda non l'aiutava di certo. E Sylar era lì da qualche parte. Ma di certo non sospettava,ancora,che aveva la sua ossessione davanti a sé che respirava la sua stessa aria,che aveva gli occhi castani sul suo viso,che recitava solo per lui una parte così lontana dal suo ego. Non sospettava che Sylar era lì davanti a lui e che era quella persona a cui si stava disperatamente appoggiando.  
"Ma avrei già rinunciato senza il tuo appoggio,Zane" ribadì con la stessa sicurezza,la voce ferma a confermare quell'affermazione.  
Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac  
Sylar non smise di sorridere,anzi,ridacchiò appena posando a terra lo sguardo prima di parlare "Non sapevamo come sarebbe andata. L'hai sempre detto tu " incominciò con voce leggermente bassa "Direi che siamo stati fortunati,no?" chiese tornando ora a fissare il genetista.  
E questa volta entrambi ebbero la sensazione che non si sarebbero scomposti se ci fosse stato un _abbraccio_ e non una pacca sulla spalla.  
"Si,molto fortunati,Zane.L'ho sempre detto io" rispose Mohinder iniziando a riordinare le cartelle sul letto senza aggiungere nient'altro. Un piacevole silenzio si interpose tra i due,neanche i loro respiri sommati riuscivano ad essere percepiti.  
Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac  
E se Mohinder non sospettava di avere davanti Sylar questi continuava a tenere bene a mente chi l'altro fosse. Sapeva che era nella stanza con il figlio dell'uomo che gli aveva cambiato la vita e che poi aveva ucciso,e ora non si sentiva in colpa nonostante sedesse sul letto dell'indiano,lo osservasse quasi a volergli rapire l'anima,mascherasse le sue vere intenzioni dietro una maschera di cera e falsità.  
Non si sentiva in colpa di aver teso quella trappola così bene.  
Stava rapendo quei frammenti della vita dell'indiano. Stava egoisticamente tenendo per se quei respiri. Stava trattenendo l'attenzione del genetista con maestria.  
Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac  
Stava lentamente iniziando a precipitare nella sua stessa trappola.  
Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac  
Infondo se anche Chandra si fosse comportato come Mohinder non l'avrebbe ucciso. Se quella fiducia spassionata gli fosse stata data in precedenza probabilmente non avrebbe fatto molte cose,o almeno,non nel modo in cui le stava facendo. Ma quel pensiero durò solo un unico istante,interrotto da un leggero sorriso dell'indiano in sua direzione e poi da movimento veloci e fluidi che catturarono la sua attenzione.  
Aveva sempre sentito sul collo il fiato degli altri,nelle orecchie rimbombavano i loro giudizi sterili e scarni,eppure aveva trovato chi,finalmente,apprezzava le sue abilità. Per quanto false potessero essere,per quanto pronte per il carnevale.  
Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac  
E osservando l'indiano da un punto di vista più esterno e tranquillo,vedendolo riporre ogni cosa nella borsa di pelle,vederlo mentre sistemava metodicamente quest'ultima di piatto sul lato del letto,i riccioli scomposti che coprivano gli occhi scuri,la figura all'apparenza fragile che tornava dritta con la schiena.  
Improvvisamente ebbe voglia di _baciare_ l'altro.  
Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac  
E lo fece. Seppur non fosse un fattore fisico,seppur non fosse attrazione,seppur l'altro non fosse una donna. Semplicemente quell'emozioni non potevano che sfociare in quel gesto ben più assurdo di un abbraccio.  
Scivolò più vicino all'indiano e velocemente si sporse in avanti senza nemmeno pensare alle conseguenze del suo gesto. Mohinder,nonostante non avesse compreso le intenzioni di Sylar,si tirò indietro fino a raggiungere con le spalle il muro ancora colorato dalla luce giallastra opaca. Però si rivelò una mossa totalmente inutile.  
Fu un contatto accidentale di labbra che durò qualche secondo risicato ma durante il quale Mohinder si ritrovò completamente braccato contro il muro sovrastato da Sylar per quei centimetri di differenza in fatto di altezza e che gli impediva ogni via di fuga. Stretto contro il muro di pietra e il materasso decisamente più molle rimase completamente immobile e inerme alla mercè dell'altro. Il silenzio divenne più piacevole e complice,il freddo che si intrufolava dalla porta pungolava quel tanto che bastava per farlo rimanere con un minimo di razionalità.  
Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac  
"Za…" provò ad opporsi guardando confuso l'altro. Ma si bloccò subito osservandone l'espressione seria e quindi si limitò a sorridere e scuotere la testa. Infondo se lo aspettava,era tutto troppo irreale per poter criticare quel gesto. Questa volta riuscì a pronunciare il falso nome dell'altro "Zane…"con un tono completamente diverso,questa volta con voce più bassa e più naturale.  
Senza aggiungere nient'altro Sylar baciò nuovamente Mohinder,questa volta con più decisione sicuro che l'altro non sarebbe scappato. Lo sentiva,lo percepiva. Semplicemente lo sapeva. Era come se per un breve istante riuscisse a captare le sensazioni dell'altro senza dover ricorrere a futili trucchetti. Lentamente portò la mano destra quasi a sfiorare la guancia sinistra di Mohinder senza però compiere quel semplice contatto,come se potesse essere una scarica elettrica ad alto voltaggio.  
"Sarà meglio che vada" mormorò Sylar con lo sguardo basso nel tentativo di evitare lo sguardo di Mohinder che si era inevitabilmente posato su di lui.  
L'indiano si limitò ad annuire più volte con il capo senza ben sapere come reagire. Forse,quasi concordarono tacitamente entrambi,era meglio lasciare le cose nel vago. Fare finta di nulla.  
Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac  
Prima di congedarsi non disse nient'altro al genetista,si limitò a guardarlo per un breve istante,giusto il tempo di raccogliere i cocci della maschera di Zane che si era frantumata sul pavimento in mille pezzi più piccoli. Quando richiuse la porta di quella stanza dietro di se si appoggiò alla superficie lignea per fare il punto della situazione prima di dirigersi dove si era prefissato. Il rumore degli ingranaggi tornò a scandire il tempo della sua follia con il solito metodo monotono.  
Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac  
Il modo in cui l'altro aveva pronunciato il suo falso nome…si giurò di far in modo -in qualsiasi modo,che il suo vero nome uscisse da quelle labbra con un tono ancora più sommesso,più arrendevole. Sarebbe stata la sua più grande vittoria,una grande e folle soddisfazione. Si giurò di riuscirci,nuovamente,di avere l'altro stretto in quella ragnatela dove era cosciente di essersi attorcigliato a sua volta.  
Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac  
Per poco non cedette all'istinto di riaprire la porta e tornare da Mohinder,dirgli la verità e riuscire nel suo intento. Provò ad immaginare il volto dell'indiano quando avrebbe scoperto che l'uomo che si era offerto per aiutarlo era l'assissino di suo padre. E con quell'immagine stampata nella mente,un sorriso crudelmente accennato sul volto,si allontanò,pronto alla _caccia._

-End-

**Commenti dell'autrice:**  
Evviva,l'ho finita. Dio quanto ci ho messo e doveva essere una cosa semplice semplice…ed è pure nata mentre mi ero bloccata con la Peter/Nathan che DEVO finire anche se ora dovrò scrivere un'altra fan fiction sempre Mylar sulla scena dell'episodio 18. Uffa…  
Comunque…mediamente soddisfatta. Anche se io A M O Sylar e la sua schizofrenia che passa da Gabriel a Sylar come niente fosse. E amo pure Mohinder con quel suo fare così cocciuto ma anche pacato e piuttosto sfigato!


End file.
